There is well known a liquid developer for electrostatic latent images comprising a mixture of pigment and alkyd resin dispersed in a liquid carrier such as paraffinic hydrocarbon. In this developer, a dyestuff may be used instead of a pigment, and acrylic resin, rosin or synthetic rubber also may be used instead of alkyd resin. Further, a small amount of lecithin, linseed oil, higher fatty acid or metallic soap may be added to the liquid developer for controlling a polarity of the liquid carrier. However, such a conventional liquid developer has low dispersability of pigment or dyestuff, and gives deposits after prolonged storage or by repeated use so that its developing power is remarkably reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid developer for electrostatic latent image.